<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sea and The Sky by NordicWannabe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825756">The Sea and The Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicWannabe/pseuds/NordicWannabe'>NordicWannabe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Humor, I'll add more as I post more I guess, Just two nerds being cute tbh, Literally it's just my MC and Levithan's shenanigans, tags are the hardest part wtfff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicWannabe/pseuds/NordicWannabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things just don't go the way you plan. Sometimes you fall in love with your best friend.</p><p>(Part 1) Aurellia finally casts revive on herself after pulling a sleeping beauty for a full 24 hours. And when she does she's surprised to find that she can always count on one thing to find her a friend.</p><p>~~~</p><p>A collection of one-shots featuring my Obey Me! MC Aurellia and our beloved Leviathan! Updates may be sporadic!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. From One Nerd to Another</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, I changed the names of the game consoles and No, I couldn't think of a way to rename Wotakoi so I'm sorry if that was a little weird. </p><p>But otherwise, I hope you enjoyed the first little piece! I'm kinda obsessed with Obey Me! right now and Levi is 100% best boi material. </p><p>Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or some kudos! Both are greatly appreciated!</p><p>Stay Sweet!</p><p>💙💙</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once it was made clear that all of her expenses were being paid for along with an allowance for her own personal uses and needs with no need to pay anything back, Aurellia nearly sobbed. </p>
<p>She’d spent the last four years of her life working herself to the bone. Jobs and school, full-time, part-time, whatever she could get to make ends meet and still continue with her school work. It had finally paid off. She had just been starting her last semester of college when the exchange invitation was sent. She had no idea what that entailed. </p>
<p>It was finally almost time for her to rest but that was put on hold for whatever this truly was. </p>
<p>It was almost like a dream come true. </p>
<p>Or the plot to an otome game.</p>
<p>Being told that her sole responsibility was to attend classes and fill out a few reports here and there because of some strange interdimensional exchange program that held no repercussions even at home was quite literally the equivalent of a vacation to her.</p>
<p>She could finally catch up on the anime she’d been missing out on. She could buy and read manga. She may finally finish that full length fanfic she’d been trying to write. She could even keep up with her skincare routine!</p>
<p>She felt as if the world were her oyster as she unpacked her things.</p>
<p>And then she slept for a day straight. </p>
<p>After finally dragging herself out of her room she made it breakfast. She roamed the halls still in her pajamas since she technically didn’t have to start school for two more days. So really there was no need to put on real clothes.</p>
<p>Over breakfast, Aurellia finally made the acquaintance of all the brothers in the home. She was admittedly a bit sad knowing that they all had to leave for school considering the fact that she never got to talk to them the day before on account of being 100% KO-ed. But she took comfort in that they’d be home soon enough.</p>
<p>After seeing them off the young woman practically skipped back to her room. Her plans for the day included a long hot bath, a mud mask and binging an entire series she’d been wanting to watch. Or maybe a horror movie. She’d decide in the bath. </p>
<p>As she made her way down the hall she stumbled upon one of the brothers, catching a glimpse of his blue-ish purple hair as he walked back to his room. That was Leviathan if she remembered correctly. Or maybe not...She was terrible with names.</p>
<p>He’d been playing what looked like a Mintendo Glitch at breakfast. </p>
<p>Why wasn’t he on his way to school?</p>
<p>Ignoring her own second question she thought that maybe she’d say hi and ask what he was playing. She quietly approached. Her vibrant aquamarine hair put up into a messy bun on the back of her head bounced as she approached. </p>
<p>She smiled and began to speak, only to be cut off.</p>
<p>“Gross. The normie wants to talk to me.” The third brother turned and looked down at her, disdain clear on his features.</p>
<p>Aurellia blinked. Exactly what about her appearance made her look like a “normie”? She looked down at her lilac pajamas covered in aliens and the tattoos decorating her right arm. Not to mention her hair. </p>
<p>Her eyebrows furrowed. Normal was boring. Who the hell had time for that?</p>
<p>She opened her mouth to speak once more but was only cut off as the male turned on his heel.</p>
<p>“I have much more important things to be doing than standing here. You’re cutting into my viewing time.”</p>
<p>Aurellia scoffed in retaliation. “And you’re cutting into mine.”</p>
<p>“Your soap operas can wait.”</p>
<p>Clenching her fists at her sides,  Aurellia stomped her foot a bit. “Wotakoi has been waiting for almost a year now. I finally have time to catch up. Sorry I bothered you.”</p>
<p>Leviathan was left dumbfounded. He had heard of the human anime Wotakoi but hadn’t been able to find access to it. But there was no way this human normie would watch something like that...would she?</p>
<p>Against his better judgement, Levi spoke up. “Wotakoi? Love is hard for Otaku? What do you know about anime?” </p>
<p>Aurellia whipped around to face him, her features loosening up a bit in utter surprise. She psed his own question back at him. “What do you know about anime?”</p>
<p>Leviathan only looked at her, expecting an answer.</p>
<p>Deciding that this guy would need hard evidence she quickly walked the several steps to her room and came back out with the case to her own VS Life handheld. Covered in buttons of otome characters and anime girls, the black case was held up so that he could see, her finger pointing directly at it.</p>
<p>“I know enough. I’ve been too busy to keep up lately.”</p>
<p>Leviathan scoffed, feeling his hopes deflate. “Too busy? What a normie answer.”</p>
<p>Aurellia was clearly upset with his attitude. “Yeah! Two jobs and school leaves me with barely enough time to sleep! I’m barely managing! And stop calling me a normie!” </p>
<p>She then sighed before a small smile softened her weary features. Fuschia eyes flooded with visible relief, enough that even Leviathan was sure she wasn’t lying to him. </p>
<p>“That changes now though. For the first time in a long time I get to just be a student...I get to just be me…” </p>
<p>Leviathan wasn’t totally sure if that was even directed at him. A soft chime sounded and Aurellia jumped a bit before whipping out her D.D.D., her game case tucked under her arm.</p>
<p>“Yes! AP replenished! Time to tap some more!” Glee clearly filled her voice.</p>
<p>The same chime sounded from Leviathan’s pocket not even a second after she checked hers. </p>
<p>They both jumped that time. Levi’s cheeks flushed a violent red color. He took out his D.D.D. and checked. His AP was full too. </p>
<p>Aurellia grinned at him. “You play Idol Tamer?”</p>
<p>Levi suddenly felt weak. “You play?”</p>
<p>Aurellia began speaking excitedly. “Yeah! Well! I just started this morning! We didn’t have this in the human world. So I’m still a super scrub level 5. So far I’m a total Yukiko stan! But that may change! It’s so cute and tbh I’m in love! I can’t wait to play more! I adore rhythm games!” </p>
<p>Leviathan blinked. Finally, Someone who spoke his language. He scoffed in a much different tone this time. “Ame is best girl. Your waifu is trash lmfaoooooo.”</p>
<p>Rolling her eyes, the girl grinned before thrusting her phone at him so he could see the screen. “Says my UR!”</p>
<p>Leviathan nearly dropped his D.D.D. when he saw that she had pulled the limited event Yukiko. As a level 5. He groaned.</p>
<p>“That’s so not fair!”</p>
<p>Aurellia snorted. “No gacha game is fair. They’re all rigged so we spend money. I’m still a hoe for my waifus and husbandos though.” </p>
<p>Blinking Leviathan sighed, actually smiling a little. “Have you heard of Mononoke Land?”</p>
<p>Aurellia looked up from the game only briefly quickly looking back at the screen in her hands. “No? Wassat?”</p>
<p>“Only the best spirit catching game ever! You can make a team and go on raids and you can bring friends with you! It’s awesome.”</p>
<p>Aurellia didn’t even look up from her phone while he was speaking, only replying with “It’s downloading now.”</p>
<p>Leviathan beamed before exchanging friend codes and contact info. He nearly gasped when she took a cute selfie to put as her contact photo. </p>
<p>They parted ways shortly after, both desperately wanting to start watching their shows but they planned to meet up for the limited Mononoke Land raid happening later that week.</p>
<p>Sinking into the hot water Aurellia sighed in pure bliss. She was scrolling for good fanfic on her phone when she got a new incoming message. Not hesitating to open it she was surprised to see that it was a selfie of Levi with a quick note. </p>
<p>
  <i>4 my contact pic.</i>
</p>
<p>Aurellia happily replied with a ‘thank u’ and set the photo. </p>
<p>Only her second day and she’d made a friend. She couldn’t help but laugh. It was always anime that made her friends.</p>
<p>
  <i>Intimacy level: UP!<br/>
New Route Unlocked: Envy!</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Happy Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leviathan was never known for being social. His room was his fortress of solitude, his castle. </p><p>But then she showed up. And now they shared a happy place.</p><p>Levi supposed it was his fault he felt this way, then.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leviathan recounted the first time Aurellia had been inside his room with great fondness. Surprisingly, it hadn't been long after they started talking. Not even two weeks after they met, he entrusted her with a very specific task.</p><p>
  <i><b>L: What’s uuuup?<br/>
L: Ur still at RAD, rite?<br/>
L:Could you hit up Lament and get some Bufo Egg Milk Tea for me on your way home?</b></i>
</p><p>
  <i>Three dots appeared immediately. She was typing. He knew well by this point that she was probably secretly reading fanfic on her phone in the middle of class.</i></p><p>
  <i>
    <b>A: What are Bufo eggs?</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Oh his dear normie friend and her uneducated existence.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>L: Eggs that Bufo Toads lay. I need you to loot that place and get me a milk tea with those eggs in it.<br/>
L: Those succulent balls of chewy goodness… They’re SUPER popular among the succubi right now.</b></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <b>A: EWWWW!!!! TOADS EGGS??!?!?! THAT'S NASTYYYYYYYY!!!!!!<br/>
A: I mean...I’ll still get it for you but that sounds super gross.<br/>
A: I guess it’s kinda like boba, right? So I get the appeal but...ewww...toads...</b></i> </p><p>
  <i>Leviathan had actually laughed at her response. She must really hate the little creatures to react so strongly. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>A: But know that my services do not come free of charge. ;o</b></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <b>L: FINE, be that way Aurellia, I’ll give you some cash so you can get something for yourself, too.<br/>
L: I’m still gonna ask you to pay me back tho lol.<br/>
L: Thanks in advance</b></i></p><p>
  <i> In all honesty Levi hadn't expected her to be so willing to run an errand for him. Her kindness wasn't very common in the Devildom. Perhaps he'd grown too used to the ways of demons. Then again...he was one. It was all so confusing he nearly missed her last string of replies.</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>A: Lol no worries.</b></i><br/>
<i><b>A: And keep your money I was just teasing you!</b></i><br/>
<i><b>A: See ya!</b></i></p><p>
  <i> Truly, he'd probably never understand her.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>A knock on his door came a few hours later. Looking at the time on his computer, he realized that she must have hurried considering classes had only been out for an hour. He was about to ask for a password when he heard a female voice on the other side. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Delivery~!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He grinned. Time for some payback.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Password.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Password? What the hell? Let me in if you want your tea!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He got up from his computer and walked to the door, still refusing to open it. “Password Hint: What color was Suzumi’s Yukata during the festival episode of-”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Light blue with pink flowers and a yellow Obi.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He shook his head. Damn she was good. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He opened the door, taking in the confident grin on her face as she held out the cardboard drink holder.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Ask a harder question next time. Not from the last thing you made me watch.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>His cheeks flushed as he looked away and took his tea from her. “Whatever. Revel in your win. Be defeated again, I will not.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Aurellia chuckled as he stalked into his room, leaving the door open. Levi watched from his desk as she moved to close his door and go to her room. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He wasn't sure what had come over him in that instant. For some reason, he wanted to hang out a little more. Too nervous to make eye contact, he spun back around to face his computer before speaking.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Aren’t you coming in?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>From the corner of his eye he saw her blink before awkwardly shuffling inside. She was silent which made him a little nervous. He’d invited her in on impulse. And he hadn't meant to make her feel like she had to. Did she? It could have been the way his room looked. Maybe he should have cleaned up some before she came home? She was kind of an Otaku too so it couldn't be the merch....could it?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He heard her mutter something softly before quickly, and visibly awkwardly taking a sip of what appeared to be lemonade. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He spun his chair around to face her. “Did you say something?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Her eyes flitted to him before blinking rapidly. Her lips popped off of the straw in her drink before she spoke. “Umm...Nothing really.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“It doesn’t seem like nothing.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“It was pretty dumb. Nevermind.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He eyed her closely until she finally yielded. “I was kinda thinking out loud but I said that everything looks really cool. I’m...wow. Can I umm… look around?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He blinked before flushing and awkwardly hiding his face with the back of his hand. “...Sure.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He watched as the first thing she approached to examine were the jellyfish lights hanging from his ceiling. She probably thought they were weird. Then she looked down and smiled when she saw his bed...well...bathtub. He KNEW she thought that was weird. Then she walked over to the room-sized fish tank at the back of the room before turning to look at the small fish floating over to her. She smiled and leaned over, tapping the glass a bit as the goldfish swam over to her even faster than before.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What’s their name?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Huh? That's it?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Her words snapped Leviathan out of his racing, anxiety-induced thoughts. His reply came a bit too hesitantly. “His name is Henry 2.0.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“2.0? What happened to 1.0?” There was only genuine curiosity in her voice.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He frowned a bit. The memory still hurt. Even his beloved snake didn't want to be around a weirdo like him. “He ran away.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He was a bit surprised when he saw that she frowned too. “Sorry to hear that. At least you have a super cute replacement.” She smiled back at the fish, giving the clear glass a few more gentle taps. Pushing her glasses up on her nose, she turned and took in the rest of the room before smiling.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Okay it’s official.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What is?” He took a sip of his tea, praying silently that it masked his anxiety. This was a terrible idea and he promised to never let anyone but Solomon visit his room ever again.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I’m moving in.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Leviathan nearly choked on one of the eggs in his drink. Swallowing too forcefully, he coughed a bit before looking at her, face alight with what could easily be confused with terror. THAT was her response?? She didn't think he was a complete weirdo? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He couldn't stop himself at this point. “What do you mean ‘you’re moving in’??”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She giggled at him. “Calm down. I’m not actually going to but...you can count me envious of your room. It’s - like - 100% perfect. A true testament to all things good in the world.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He had no idea how to take any of what she was saying. But something about her soft smile as she continued to excitedly look around told him that she wasn't lying. “You can’t just say things like that, stupid! You-You Normie!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>His flustered reaction cause Aurellia to laugh cheerfully. The reaction was so in character it almost hurt.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Leviathan had never heard anything so strange. He slept in a goddamn bathtub and she, a human, was envious of his room?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Aurellia's cheerful laugh finally melted into small giggles. "LOL! I said I was joking!"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>This normie was so strange...but he supposed he should consider himself lucky to finally find someone who had decent taste in anything.</i>
</p><p>They spent the rest of the afternoon basking in their shared love of all things involving water and the ocean before watching as Aurellia was crushed in a few online games. She had eagerly explained that being among so much stuff related to water was extremely relaxing for her. On the other hand, Leviathan couldn't help but be utterly shocked that she took an interest in not only his interests but also his rank as Grand Admiral of Hell's navy. Her explanation had been that he didn't seem like he'd even care about the water so she was pleasantly surprised to find what she called a "beach buddy." It was so painfully normie he almost refused the term outright. But with how excited she was, he just couldn't find the heart to dash her hopes in that way.</p><p>Since then she immediately came to visit when she was stressed or anxious about something. He was pleased to know that it was his room that she found so much comfort in. It did inflate his ego just a bit.
</p><p>As a result, they also started just hanging out in either of their rooms. It wasn’t uncommon at all to find either of them in the other’s room playing games or watching anime together or separately. </p><p>And best of all, according to Levi at least, it often ended exactly as it was right now. With the pair of them in pajamas and Aurellia falling asleep against his shoulder. It gave him time to think about things, and his feelings (worst of all). The anime playing before him had long since been forgotten in favor of deciding how he was going to finally confess. Or even if he should. It all had to be too good to be true.</p><p>She always slept so deeply he wasn't even sure if she knew how long this had been happening. Every time had been easier than the last. At first, he was too scared to move for fear of waking her. Now he just let her lay there admiring her features and listening to the soft hums that sometimes escaped when she exhaled.</p><p>He even dared to just hold her sometimes. It was awful and selfish of him and probably something she'd rightfully punch him for but he couldn't help himself. It was an easy and relatively safe way to adjust to her touching him.</p><p>Right now though, the demon was starting to get sleepy himself. With a gentle sigh, he smiled tenderly at her, brushing a small amount of aquamarine hair from her face. He took off her glasses, setting them aside before he nestled against her. Her warmth and softness could replace any body pillow in his eyes.</p><p>He wasn't sure where all these feelings had come from but he finally decided he’d tell her soon. Just thinking about it was becoming unbearable.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oooooo! Levi's catching feelings lol! </p><p>Anyways! This is getting a lot more attention than I thought it would! Thank you for your support!</p><p>And as always! Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or some kudos! Both are greatly appreciated!</p><p>Stay Sweet!</p><p>💙💙💙</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Thespian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rainy days at school are often boring. </p><p>Having an overdramatic best friend to liven things up?</p><p>Worth every single stare.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had totally forgotten that I wrote this! But it was too cute not to include here!</p><p>Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!</p><p>Feel free to leave a comment or some kudos! Both are greatly appreciated!</p><p>Stay Sweet!</p><p>💙💙💙</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The onslaught of rain had been more than unwelcome in Aurellia’s eyes. She doubted she would have minded it so much if it hadn’t been for her lack of rain boots and the fact that she was forced to wear a stupid uniform. Her only solace in the face of the downpour was the limited edition TSL umbrella she and Leviathan won from a raffle.</p><p> </p><p>It was really a rather cute umbrella with the chibi Henrys and Lord of Shadows’ that decorated the clear plastic cover. Originally it was going to be Leviathan’s prize and she got a small spellbook keychain but since Leviathan already had the umbrella he gave it to her to, in his words, “reduce her painfully normie appearance.” </p><p> </p><p>And thus the umbrella made her smile every time she used it. </p><p> </p><p>This day in particular had been quite strange. There was some important class meeting that had forced Leviathan from his castle of comfort and solitude. In exchange he was forced to sit in a  boring classroom that did little more than make him anxious. Aurellia, sitting several seats behind him, almost let out a soft giggle when she saw that he too was carrying his umbrella. </p><p> </p><p>That was the only class they shared for the day. However, they also had the same lunch period. And after texting that they’d meet up for lunch and staring at their umbrellas for almost an hour she was overcome with an idea to both fluster and amuse Leviathan. </p><p> </p><p>Secluded in a small corner playing a rhythm game on his D.D.D., Leviathan was content with keeping to himself. What he did not expect, however, was a sodden boot to stomp onto the chair across from him. The impact spooked him enough to have him nearly drop his phone. He glared at the young woman across from him. </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell-” The serious look on her face confused and concerned him. </p><p> </p><p>“My Lord please! Just listen to me! I’ve traveled far to find you! Why have you avoided me?” Aurellia’s voice was firm, not loud enough to be heard over the commotion in the room but loud enough to turn heads nearby. </p><p> </p><p>Leviathan stared at her with wide eyes. Was she really trying to reenact scene 13 from the third TSL movie where the Lord of Shadows had been avoiding Henry because he felt Henry had lied to him? </p><p> </p><p>She lifted her umbrella and pointed it at him, “Did you not forge this sword for me? As a sign of our trust? The pact we made?” </p><p> </p><p>He looked down at the orange friendship bracelet on his wrist and back up at the matching white one on her wrist. He knew he accepted it for a reason. </p><p> </p><p>He rose and lifted his own umbrella, mocking the way the Lord of Shadows had pointed his real sword at Henry in the scene. </p><p> </p><p>"What you did was a disgrace to your cause. Not only that, but my trust as well. You've wounded me for the last time, Henry!" </p><p> </p><p>"I told you! It wasn't me! That letter was forged!"</p><p> </p><p>"I-"</p><p> </p><p>"Will you two nerds shut up?!"</p><p> </p><p>The pair looked at each other with wide eyes. They'd gotten so caught up in their little act they had completely forgotten that they were in a cafeteria. Aurellia collapsed into her chair in a fit of giggles while Levi shakily sat across from her.</p><p> </p><p>He pouted. "What a normie move. Being dramatic like that." </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't. </p><p> </p><p>Aurellia smiled at him teasingly. "You were into it. Don't lie to me. OH! And my cosplay is almost ready! I think I've got the wig <em> just </em> right! I need you to check it out though!"</p><p> </p><p>She rapidly stomped her feet beneath the table and shook her clenched fists in utter glee.</p><p> </p><p> "It's my first cosplay! And I haven't been to a con in forever! I'm so excited! I've been saving all my grimm for merch too! I really really really really hope they have anything from the swimming anime we watched! Oh! Or that one dating sim we played! Gah! There's so much stuff I want!" </p><p> </p><p>The young woman continued to ramble on and on about her hopes for their upcoming trip to a local anime convention. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say when Aurellia offered to cosplay as Henry and let him cosplay the Lord of Shadows. How could he not agree?</p><p> </p><p>His face still flushed thinking about it.</p><p> </p><p>Aurellia quickly noticed Leviathan’s uncharacteristic silence. Usually he went right along with her.</p><p> </p><p>She waved her hand in front of his face. "Leviiiii~ Earth to Leviathan~~" </p><p> </p><p>He blinked himself out of his thought as he felt her manicured nails poke his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>He gently swatted the hand away and gave her a soft smile. His cheeks stood out against his pale face as they filled with a vibrant crimson. "I-I was listening. I'm excited too."</p><p> </p><p>Aurellia's pale cheeks filled with a pink blush. "Okay okay. Still though! I wonder if they'll have any raffles."</p><p> </p><p>"They usually do. Some of the vendors last year were pretty lame. They said that the items were rare when they clearly weren't."</p><p> </p><p>“Ewww...Gross. Well maybe if they have good stuff we can trade like last time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. But I get all the rare items, no questions asked. I have to complete my collections.”</p><p> </p><p>Aurellia giggled. “Wouldn’t dream of keeping it from you.”</p><p> </p><p>Their conversation continued to go back and forth. Leviathan had never really had friends. He even tried to convince himself that he never really wanted them. But this human was special to him. She truly understood him.</p><p> </p><p>It was a feeling he doubted anyone, not even his beloved Ruri-chan could ever replace.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Intimacy level: UP!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Achievement Unlocked: The Thespian - Use creativity stat to up your intimacy level.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Skincare Tag!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aurellia has plenty of super normie habits and hobbies. One of them is a crippling addiction to beauty products.</p><p>This week on "Levi's Life is an Anime" he has his beloved girlfriend join him for a good old fashioned normie spa night.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like I should mention that these aren't in any specific order and are certainly not chronological!</p><p>I hope the format isnt too weird! I wanted to experiment some! </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You get a notification on your D.D.D.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>L3v1 just uploaded a new video: My Girlfriend Fixes My Face :0</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>You tap the video, curiosity consuming you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The camera focuses on Leviathan's face. The white background makes his deep lilac hair and grey hoodie patterned with white stars stand out against it. The hoodie is clearly much too big for him. He waves at the camera. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Greetings followers! Today I'm enlisting the assistance of my waifu once more for this video! I went to the store and collected some level up items!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He raises a white plastic shopping bag into view. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"But she doesn't know what we're doing yet. Time to rescue her from a castle! Let's go!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The camera shows the hallways as Leviathan travels from his room to Aurellia's. He opens the door and whispers from behind the camera. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"She should be out of the shower, by now. We're so close now I don't have to ask before I go inside her room. She's usually super protective over her stuff. I totally have VIP status lololol. I'm gonna turn the camera around for a sec, just in case." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He walks through her room, traversing plushies and clothes strewn about. He opens a door only a crack, making sure the camera faces a wall. Once he affirms that she's dressed the camera turns to an open door to reveal the woman dressed in pajamas, brushing her teeth. Her hair was wrapped up in a pink and white striped towel and she was focused on the Sucre Frenzy song playing from her phone. She's dancing a bit to the rhythm. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Jellie, I need you to do a video with me."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The woman jumps, whipping around to face Levi and the camera. Her eyes flew open, wide with shock and her face full of confusion.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"...Sure?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The sound had been muffled by her toothbrush. She turned to rinse her mouth out. When she turned back around she placed a hand on her hip. Leviathan begins explaining.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Have you done your skincare stuff yet?"</p><p> </p><p>"Skin...No. Not yet. I was literally about to do it. Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Awesome I'm gonna do it with you. We're gonna get so many likes!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The woman sighed, shaking her head. She looked at him behind the camera and smiled, clearly a little exasperated. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Alright. I'll get everything together."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Her face suddenly twisted into an expression of accusatory confusion. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Are you wearing my hoodie, again?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No reply was heard as the video on the screen blurred with the speed of Leviathan's running.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The image on the screen cut to the pair of them in the bathroom, lights set up so that everything was seen clearly. It was easy to take in the strangely colorful scene. Aurellia's aquamarine locks were held back by a yellow terry cloth headband accented with a large bow while Levisl's bangs were held back by an orange bow hair clip. The pair screamed disgustingly cute couple in their matching Sucre Frenzy tee shirts.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Aurellia grinned clearly more prepared this time. She waved at the camera with both hands. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Hello! I guess I'm here to teach this scrub about facial scrubs." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She giggled as she gestured to the line of products in front of them. Levi gave a thumbs up next to her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna let her take it away. This kind of normie stuff is really not my area of expertise."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Aurellia shot him a look though she continued to smile. Their playful banter showed a natural chemistry on screen. This was clearly unscripted.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"My routine has 4 parts: a scrub, toner, a vitamin c serum and then a night cream." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She pointed at each item as they were listed off one by one. She then lifted two washcloths.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"The first step is to wet your face with a hot washcloth. It opens your pores and clears away any preliminary debris. You want this to be as hot as you can stand it."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She ran the cloth under hot water before tossing one directly into Leviathan's face. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ack!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She giggled before she lifted her own to her face, running it along the skin before stopping and holding it directly over her nose. Levi looked over, pausing his own motions. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you holding it there?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because the pores on my nose hold crap in them more easily than the rest of my face so I try to make sure they're as open as possible. My whole face is pretty prone to breakouts so I have to be extra mindful. You, on the other hand, don't have that problem Mr. Face of pure porcelain. Envy. Pure envy."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She threw a teasing glare his way before they both chuckled. She then pumped a generous amount of black goo on both of their hands. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"This is a charcoal cleanser. It helps pull all the stuff out of your pores. You just kinda… scrub your face with it. I don't know how else to explain it. I use my fingertips on my cheeks for gentle exfoliation and scrub in small circles."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She began to demonstrate what she meant. Levi on the other hand was trying to scrub his face off from the looks of it.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Am I doing it right?"</p><p> </p><p>"...no."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She corrected his movement before continuing. Leviathan made a face as he continued using the new corrected movements. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"This stuff feels really weird. Why does it tingle?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know but that means it's working."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The expression on Leviathan's face betrayed the fact that he was wondering if he should have asked her to do it instead of Asmo. They rinsed their face shortly after and began drying their faces. Leviathan ran the towel across his face only to be stopped by Aurellia. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Don't rub your face! Pat it dry! You're only going to irritate your face more."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Leviathan shot her a look of exasperation but complied. Once their faces were dry the woman picked up a bottle of clear liquid. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"This is toner. It helps hydrate your face and reset it after you scrub off all the dead skin and stuff."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She poured some onto a cotton pad until it was saturated. She grabbed her male companion's face and began running the cotton along his cheeks. The cold liquid clearly startling him as he tried to swat her hands away. His cheeks grew pink in a way that made it hard to tell if it was from the beauty products or Aurellia's close proximity.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Warn me next time!"</p><p> </p><p>"Revenge for surprising me with the video. Close your eyes."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> With a sigh, the demon begrudgingly closed his eyes.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'm starting to regret this."</p><p> </p><p>"You asked to do the video. I'm not holding back for a normie like you."</p><p> </p><p>"You're the normie, doing this every night."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Aurellia finished his face before repeating the actions on her own. She then picked up a small bottle with an orange on the label, shaking it gently for the camera. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"This is a concentrated vitamin c serum. It reduces fine lines and wrinkles and it smells like bergamot! You kinda just... rub it all over your face."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have wrinkles though! Why do you need that?!"</p><p> </p><p>"So I don't get them. I do have worry forming lines on my forehead though."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The woman pointed at her forehead. Leviathan rolled his eyes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Normie."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She shrugged a bit before doing so. Leviathan copied her actions before making a face. His whole face scrunched up in response to the serum. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"This one really feels weird too! It's like...it tingles but then it gets really cold. You do this every night."</p><p> </p><p>"Beauty is pain. Once I accepted that I could be pretty like the other girls I accepted that it was going to suck getting there."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Aurellia's reply was passive and apathetic. Leviathan looked at the camera as if she had just made up a blatant lie. She opened a jar of white cream. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Last step. Hydrating cream. This is essential for all skin types. Because of my combination skin my cheeks really need the hydration but my T-zone is less oily the more hydrated the rest of my face is."</p><p> </p><p>"Is that what people mean when they say skin types? What kind of skin do I have?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Aurellia turned and looked at Levi before poking at his face.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'd guess combo but you're nowhere near as oily as I am. So I really don't know."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She shrugged before passing him the jar. The deadpan look on his face at her obvious comment was comical. Scooping a small amount on her fingertips Aurellia passed the jar to Levi and turned to face the camera, showing the cream. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"It says to apply a 'rich layer' but don't ask me what that means. I just assume it means apply enough. How much is that? You'll know. Don't be scared of it though.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The pair began smearing the cream over their face. The process didn't last long and soon they were taking their hair down.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"And that's it! We're done."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Leviathan checked the time. The whole process had taken almost 15 minutes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You do this every day?"</p><p> </p><p>"Most of the time. You're supposed to do it in the morning too but I prefer sleep. Especially since <em> someone </em> likes to keep me up at night playing video games and watching anime."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She rolled her eyes to look at Leviathan who placed a hand on his chest in mock offense. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You do it too!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah well."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The smile on her face made it clear she never really minded. As Aurellia began to clean up and put away the items. Leviathan, still wearing the orange bow in his har, looked at the camera, expression proud and cheerful. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Final thoughts: skincare is weird and a lot more complicated than I wanted it to be. It's still super normie too lolololol. But if it's important to you don't let anyone stop you. Make sure you like the video and subscribe for more awesome adventures! Next time, I'm venturing into deep caverns as I attempt the final dungeon in Black Spirits! You don't wanna miss it!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The pair waved to the camera as the video ended. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tapping the like button, you pocketed your phone. Back to those tasks.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Out of Your Comfort Zone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levi needs help looking like a normie for the upcoming Sucre Frenzy concert and Aurellia is happy to help him complete his quest! He hadn't realized there would be so many obstacles in the way of his completion.</p>
<p>This 100% is NOT a date.</p>
<p>(Based on Levi's "Chaos" Text Convo!)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will preface this by saying that there are some mentions of self-esteem issues so if that's a particularly sensitive topic for you, you may want to read this with caution! It's nothing too heavy-hitting but I did want to give everyone the heads up!</p>
<p>Otherwise, this was super fun to write! I've been kind of mulling the idea over in my head for several days now and was finally able to get it all on paper!</p>
<p>I hope you all enjoy this! Feel free to leave a comment or some kudos! Both are greatly appreciated!</p>
<p>Stay Sweet Everyone!</p>
<p>💙💙💙</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"If you tell me one more time that you don't look good or in any way imply that you're unattractive we will throw hands in this store. That's a promise. I will fight God himself to get you to understand that, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leviathan looked at Aurellia completely exasperated. Her comment, while a kind one, held more weight than she probably considered when she blurted it out in pure frustration. He didn’t really understand why she was trying so hard. Sure, they were best friends but she was putting her all into a hopeless weirdo like him. It didn’t make any sense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman, tired from their long shopping trip, pouted at her friend and sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look. We both have self-confidence issues. But I can’t send you off to meet Zaramela, the idol you’ve been fawning over for years, while you look so… dejected. I came here to make you look like a normie and I’m at least going to make sure you </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> what you’re wearing. But you’re not giving me much to work with. Should we try a different store?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It honestly hurt Aurellia to see her friend so downtrodden. He had been so excited yesterday when he was texting her and even this morning as they left. Yet as they tried more and more outfits on the demon began to retreat into his self-loathing tendencies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Being fully aware of how that felt, she refused to let him do so on her watch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-No...I’m sure we can find something…” Leviathan’s face was a bright red both from frustration and embarrassment. He knew this wouldn’t be an easy task but she was just being so nice about it. She didn’t have to lie to him like she did and say that he was attractive when he clearly wasn’t. This was hopeless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was hopeless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aurellia placed a hand on her chin and began to think. They’d tried sweaters, jeans, cardigans and even fake glasses. All of which she thought looked very good on him even despite her very, very biased opinion. Yet she watched as he became more and more disgusted with what he saw in the mirror leading to him growing more and more discouraged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It only fueled her determination to make him see what she saw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aurellia crossed over to Leviathan in a few paces, taking his face gently in her hands. Levi looked downright terrified at the fact that she was so close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You think I’m lying. I see it in your eyes. I’m not. Henry wouldn’t lie to the Lord of Shadows and I’d never lie to you. Okay? So let’s try this last outfit and see where it gets us. Then we’ll get some lunch or something to take your mind off of all this. Sound okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With wide eyes, the demon quickly trained his sight on anything but her face or the way she smiled so patiently at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S-Sure…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling a bit victorious, Aurellia shooed him off into the dressing with one last outfit. “Make sure you put on the shirt I asked you to bring with you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, Fine.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take very long to get dressed and when he emerged Aurellia couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped her. Leviathan emerged wearing a black and grey flannel shirt over his white Sucre Frenzy tee. The black skinny jeans pulled it together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Except for the fact that Levi had his sleeves pulled down and buttoned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a small playful ‘tsk’, Aurellia walked over and began adjusting his sleeves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh-Why are you so touchy-feely today?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you keep putting on the clothes the wrong way. It’s okay though! Usually, you just wear comfy stuff so I can imagine this is a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once she was finished, the girl took a step back and smiled, her hands set proudly on her hips. “I think I’ve done it. This is my favorite yet!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Walking over to the mirror, Leviathan wasn’t quite sure he recognized the guy in the mirror. He looked….pretty good. The clothes were much more form-fitting than he typically wore, which made him quite self-conscious. But he couldn’t deny what he saw made him feel a little better. He let out a hefty sigh. She really could work magic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Okay. This one is fine…I...kinda like it even…” He couldn’t bring himself to speak above a mumble as the sentence continued. Aurellia got the idea though and clapped cheerfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yay! We did it! You’re all set!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi quickly shuffled back into the dressing room and put his own clothes back on. Now that that was over he could enjoy the rest of his day out with his friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was terrified that the word “date” could also apply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was out of the dressing room and ready to go Aurellia happily collected his new clothes and began walking to the register. Was she really ready to leave so soon? She loved shopping…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That wouldn’t be fair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Wait!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aurellia turned to look at a still pink Leviathan. “Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t...you wanna look around too?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But today was about you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Well! We’re hanging out and… I know you like going shopping so…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t want to go home? I know you mentioned some raids and things you wanted to do today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leviathan looked on in pure fatigued awe. She really was too kind to him. No one else he knew would go out solely for his benefit, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> if they were going to a place the other person enjoyed visiting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hiding his face behind the back of his hand Levi looked away. “I still have some stamina left.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aurellia grinned at her friend’s kind words. He really was sweet when he wanted to be! “Well if you insist.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aurellia quickly walked over to Majolish’s, surprisingly inclusive, plus size section and began picking out several items before putting more than half back, leaving her with only two articles of clothing left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She practically had this down to a science…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go try these on.” Before she walked into a dressing room she picked up something from a basket of socks and disappeared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi heard her giggle from behind the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to change my hair a bit. I think a side pony would look best with this!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a bit more shuffling she stepped out of the dressing room smiling happily cheering. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It fits! And it’s cute! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get it now!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leviathan, on the other hand, was struck completely speechless. He watched as she did a twirl in front of the mirror, making the black skirt she was wearing spread out around her. It hugged her waist perfectly, the suspenders on it added an extra layer of cuteness as they stood out against the black and white checkered sweatshirt she wore beneath them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nearly gasped as his eyes trailed down. He dared not look at her legs for too long. Thigh highs and skirts were his weakness and she knew that! And the fact that her thighs were thicker than almost all of his 2D favorites…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was she teasing him? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need a new bow for my hair… That would really make all of this pop!” She ran her fingers through the aquamarine locks gathered at the side of her head, smiling brightly at her reflection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She really did want to kill him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aurellia turned around and looked at Levi, popping one of her feet up in the air and holding two peace signs by her face. “What do you think?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Player 1 Leviachan: ELIMINATED</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>One hit kill!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had to say something! She was going to think he thought she wasn’t cute at this rate! Think Levi, think!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s...uh….It’s okay, I guess, for normie clothes…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The way he quickly tried to cover the pink on his cheeks was enough to convince Aurellia that his lackluster reaction was from shyness alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That settles it then! I’m buying it!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once she was back in clothes Leviathan was used to their shopping trip concluded with no hiccups. As they exited the store though… Aurellia realized something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I left my umbrella at home! It’s raining like crazy!” She frowned as they stood beneath the cover above Majolish’s front door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leviathan grinned, proudly producing his limited edition TSL umbrella. “A true adventurer always comes prepared. We’ll share mine.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t even realized what he had said until they were huddled beneath the clear plastic as it shielded them from the rain. He wasn’t sure if it was the speed at which his blood raced through his veins or the pure warmth she radiated that made him feel so hot. She didn’t seem to mind though. Her cheeks were a bit pink but he was absolutely certain it was from the cool wind blowing against them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aurellia pointed across the street to their right. “Let’s go have lunch at Lament! I did promise after all!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She then took off across the street, grabbing his hand and pulling him along behind her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hey! Wait!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leviathan trotted along behind her silently trying to convince himself that this was just what happened when two best friends hung out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That this was 100% not a date.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Like Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Today is not Levi's day. Luckily he has his truest friend to help him through it... And then some.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Based on Levi's "How...? Why...?" text convo!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aurellia knew it'd been devastating for him. He always put so much effort into anything involving his passions and for that to turn up a waste of time was an all too familiar feeling. Sure. It was just concert tickets but she knew how he was. These weren’t just concert tickets to him and thus this should be treated with the utmost care. So of course her immediate response to getting downtrodden and dismayed texts from Leviathan was to rush to his side before his own mind began eating away at itself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On her way out of her room she collected several things; the bag of sweets she kept hidden from Beel and a soft blanket that always made her feel better, one of the few things sent over with her to the Devildom. It was her favorite and she hoped it would bring him comfort as it did her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rushed down the hallway, greeting Satan as she trotted past. He got a chuckle out of her slightly frantic mannerisms and figured that there must be a new series airing or something she planned to binge with Levi. That would certainly explain the blanket and snacks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She jumped back, startled when the door opened the second her hand came into contact with the door. She was thankful Levi didn't look any worse than he did but she could tell he'd cried at least a little bit from the red edges of his eyes. He even gave her a small weary smile as he ushered her inside. At least he was happy to see her which meant that her efforts would be appreciated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She entered wordlessly and as soon as he closed the door she set to work. She ushered him over to the sitting pillow in the middle of his room and plopped him down on it before wrapping her blanket around him. Once he was situated she sat one the cool blue tile floor in front of him, holding his hand and rubbing his knuckles with her thumb. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi just sat rather dumbly. She brought a bag of snacks and a blanket? Because he didn't win a contest? That didn't make any sense. Why was she so nice to him? Was this a little too much? He was upset but not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>upset over it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet his heart slammed against his ribs as he noticed how soft her hand was as it held his own. She held him like he was something fragile and priceless. That didn't make any sense either. Wasn't this weird - to be so upset over a contest? He tried to ignore that it wasn't just the contest that upset him. The swirling thoughts clouding his mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe today was just a bad day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He'd seen her get frustrated over gachas but she'd never cried over something like this. Not that he knew of at least. It didn't make sense. And the way she made him feel as she sat there so patiently as if she knew it wasn't just the contest. It was almost as if she was pulling out all of the other troubles in his head so that she could fix them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't fair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't know when he'd started sniffling again but Aurellia never moved away, even reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. She was well aware of him being a bit touch averse so even, no especially, with him in a vulnerable state she didn't want to overstep something and make him uncomfortable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To any outsider it would have been a strange sight to see the pair locked in silence. Neither of them were well known for being particularly quiet and while Leviathan was a recluse he certainly wasn't the type to mince words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So many thoughts and questions swirled in Levi's mind. He wasn't sure what to do about any of them at all. Right now more than anything he wanted…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aurellia immediately perked up, pulling her hand out of his hair. "What's up?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leviathan wasn't sure how to ask for what he wanted. It was pretty straightforward but the simple thought was so embarrassing. He knew she'd be disgusted by the thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And yet he wanted to ask anyway because with her...he always had the hope that maybe she would say yes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can...Can I just have a hug?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His voice couldn't have been louder than a whisper. Aurellia watched as his eyes locked onto a specific tile on his floor while he waited for her reply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi could hear the sunshine like warmth in her smile. "You don't even have to ask."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She quickly sat up on her knees, ignoring their protests as they supported her weight against the hard tile. Her arms slipped around him and held him tightly, like she was trying to hold all the broken bits together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This went so much deeper than a simple contest and it was clear that she knew that. As he felt her so close to him he could only take in a single physical sensation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Warm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was always so warm and soft. Leviathan almost felt like it was his serpentine instincts that drew him to her. He was cold blooded and she would keep him as cozy as possible. He felt so safe with her. His mind screamed at him to run away. That this was a trap and she was lying to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he couldn't. Nothing she'd ever done proved that. It was unfair to her for him to react in such a way. He knew that. He wanted it to stop but...that would take so much more time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At long last his arms lifted and hesitantly encircled her sides. He breathed in the familiar scent of citrus and various flowers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Great. He was crying again. This was all so embarrassing. He let out a shaky sigh, but held her even tighter. He just couldn't bring himself to let go. Because then she’d see him and would laugh at him or playfully tease him. These tears however, weren’t at all related to him not winning the anniversary live tickets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He simply couldn’t remember the last time he’d been held like something precious and worthy of safeguarding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The demon was very aware of the fact that she wasn't pushing him away...and that her fingers were combing through his hair again. In fact he took the time to memorize the way she felt so close to him. He didn’t know if this would ever happen again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neither of them knew how long they sat like that, just holding each other. Eventually Aurellia pulled back, a sheepish smile on her lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's move to the tub or something. This tile is super uncomfortable on my knees."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi only nodded and stood, helping her up. He blinked when they were both upright. She was still so close to him. Her large, round pink eyes gazed up at him, a goofy smile causing the corners to scrunch up a bit. He felt held there, drowning. How was he supposed to just keep all these feelings inside of him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was a bit confused. He wasn't moving. And the way he was looking at her…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart raced. There was no way this could be happening. Her feelings were one sided. It was just another dumb crush she'd eventually get over because she gets too attached to people who are nice to her. She knew herself. It would pass...hopefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Levi?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is so not fair…" His cheeks were pink as he spoke. He tried to ignore that he was still holding her hands. He tried to ignore the way she was looking at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That's why he kept these feelings inside, because they were embarrassing and dumb and made him feel like a dumb normie like the ones in Satan's dramas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi let out a hefty groan. Why couldn't he be cooler? Why wasn't he better with words? This would be so much easier if he actually were a normie like Satan or Asmo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But….she wasn't a normie either. She usually understood him. Maybe he could...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh...umm...hmmm…" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aurellia grinned at him. Clearly he had something to say. For all his stuttering and fumbling for words she knew that once he finally spoke up he’d say something that would take her breath away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until then she thought she’d break the nervous tension, if only for her own sake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’know. I was just thinking that this reminds me of that surprise event CG I triggered in one of my otome games the other day. You remember! I texted you right after I finished it and sent a ton of screenshots!” She smiled at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was certain he was blinded. He had no idea what he was doing. He knew what he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Could he have….</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aurellia continued on in true fashion. “It was really adorable because MC was having, like, the worst day ever and had just failed a test and fell into a puddle but of course Eli was there to save the day! Y’know, how the ‘true route’ boys </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> do. I really thought I wouldn’t like his route but it’s really been good so far.” Catching herself she looked up at him with wide eyes and a rosy pink blush on the apples of her cheeks. She offered him a sheepish smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. I got carried away again. Are you feeling better now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi looked at her and sighed, determined. Maybe he could be like one of the “true route” suitors. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever unlocked a special event irl?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Irl? Hmmmmm...no. I can’t say that I have. You know that’s not how this works you goof.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aurellia laughed and moved to pull her hand away only to find it clutched tighter by Leviathan. He prayed she didn’t feel him shaking. It was now or never.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aurellia was thoroughly confused but the way his eyes burned into hers made her breath catch in her throat. It made her feel shy. But nevertheless she nodded. Hoping she was right and wrong all at once. She felt frozen in place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he started talking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Two weeks ago we were hanging out and watching anime and you decided that you wanted to watch </span>
  <em>
    <span>My best friend is an otaku but I’ve fallen in love with her and have to go through the seven trials of her sisters including herself and now I don’t think she’ll ever understand how I feel.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aurellia was confused now. "I remember." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi continued on barely pausing to take breaths. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"In the last episode they had just visited an aquarium and were walking home. Akiko, the heroine, got so frustrated that Reiji kept making it clear that they were not on a date because he was totally nervous, big mood btw, and at the end she gets upset and finally confesses but she does it without actually saying it. It was super implied because she made a reference to a game they were playing. And he just kind of smiles at her and it’s implied they kiss but they never do on screen. So… what do you think? Do you think they actually umm...kissed?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A shocked expression filled Aurellia's face. Was that…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only Leviathan would confess in such a direct yet completely indirect way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aurellia simply smiled at Leviathan, hearing what he said loud and clear. She stepped closer and grabbed his other hand in hers, taking in the flustered blush in his cheeks. She closed her eyes as she leaned forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did they kiss?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ITS THE CONFESSION CHAPTER!!!! AAAAAHHHH!!! </p>
<p>I hope you all enjoyed it! It was a bit tricky trying to make is just right and I may edit it later. Let me know what you all think!!</p>
<p>Thanks for reading and stay sweet!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Commitment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A strange urgent text message from Aurellia leaves Leviathan a confused mess. And what she brings to him as a result knocks the wind right out of him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WOW IT FEELS LIKE IT'S BEEN YEARS SINCE IVE UPDATED!! </p>
<p>Life's been tough yall and I hope you're all well and doing the best you can in these uncertain times! Please enjoy some fluff to get you through these tough times!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi knew she was up to something the second she texted him so suddenly.. He stared at the screen of his D.D.D. in confusion, reading and rereading their brief but urgent conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>A: QUICK!! What's your favorite color!?</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>A: ANSWER MEEEEEE!!!</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>L: U don't already kno?</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>A: No!! I've never asked and you're not like me so not everything you own is your favorite color. </em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>L: Lol</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>L: Orange or Blue, I guess</em></b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>A: Thank you!!!!!</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>A: *Blowing Kiss Sticker*</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The conversation ended immediately after that. Why would she want to know his favorite color? They were friends, sure. But did she need to know it? And so suddenly too. He frowned knowing something was off. He wanted to get to the bottom of this. Was she home from RAD yet? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stood up from his gaming chair, his monitors long forgotten, and exited his room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amber colored eyes squinted a bit as they adjusted to the bright hallway. Leviathan quickly strode down the hall to her room and knocked on the door. A frown appeared on his face when there was no bubbly reply of "Come in!" or "Be there in a second!" He got nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now he was getting anxious. Did she hate him because they didn't have the same favorite color? No that would be a dumb reason to hate someone…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unless?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No. She put more thought to everything than that. He frowned and trudged back to his room, locking the door and immediately sitting in front of the fishtank at the back of his room. Henry quickly drifted over in hopes of treats or affection. He floated right by Levi's face and blew a few bubbles to show he was listening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't understand her Henry. Did she just want to know my favorite color? It was such a strange and random question...What do you think?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah. He was to be a therapist again. Henry knew exactly how to handle the situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Bubble, Bubble </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"True. But she's a girl! Girls are so hard to understand!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Bubble. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah I know it's childish to not want to be friends with someone over something that small but-*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Bubble, bubble, bubble. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leviathan sighed. "You're right, as always. I'm freaking out over nothing. You're the best Henry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi gently pressed his closed fist to the glass in a sort of fist bump gesture to which Henry replied by swimming along the glass. The small gesture made Leviathan smile widely. Henry really was his only best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as Levi was about to speak again there was a rapid knock on the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "Levi!!! Let me in!!! I have a surprise!!!!" </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Aurellia and her voice was urgent. Nevertheless, he decided to test their friendship a bit. Even if she wasn’t mad at him she still had to prove herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Password."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "Oh come on!!" </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leviathan grinned a bit at her impatience as he noticed her trying to twist his doorknob. "Password hint: The Lord of Shadows Rules…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was silence before she fluently replied. <em> "The Lord of Shadows rules over all things considered to be obscure or strange. Henry found this trait endearing because it allowed the Lord to be more compassionate and understanding." </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi's chest swelled with pride. Maybe they really were friends. "Password Authenticated. You may enter." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He unlocked the door revealing Aurellia still in her RAD uniform. She hadn't even stopped to change clothes. Whatever this was, it was important because she <em> hated </em> the stuffy jacket. She hated staying in her uniform longer than she had to in general</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She rushed inside and quickly closed the door before rummaging through her bag. Character pins glinted in the soft lighting of Levi’s room as the bag moved with the movements of her arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he realized what she was doing she thrust a small box into his hands. The woman in front of him bounced with excitement as he stared at the small cream colored jewelry box with green ivy embossed on the lid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Open it!! I can't wait any more!!" Aurellia whined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leviathan blinked briefly before carefully lifting the lid and tucking under the box. As if it were made of glass, he very delicately lifted the orange woven bracelet and examined it closely. There was a small steel goldfish charm held in place by the woven sides of the bracelet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hesitantly looked up at Aurellia's smiling face. He could see the nervousness in her eyes. Something in his chest tightened as he realized that she had picked this specifically for him. For him! And it had a charm that looked like Henry 2.0! All of these feelings welled up in his chest and he had no idea how to handle them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the box. Normally he would immediately make a comment of how this was too normie for him but this time he couldn't even think of a response aside from a tiny, meek "Thanks."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pact, the blood oath, the many hours of gaming and watching anime they’d already shared…. They all paled in comparison to this physical token of her kindness towards him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurellia's face dropped a bit but she still forced a smile. "Everything okay?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi finally responded again. "Ah, yeah, hold on a sec. I'm just savoring all the joy I have right now." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That caused Aurellia to smile widely. Her plan was a success! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi quickly slipped the bracelet on his wrist and looked up at Aurellia and smiled a rather goofy, lovestruck smile. She smiled back at him and lifted her arm, her sleeve falling down enough to reveal a matching bracelet in white with a starfish charm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They're like friendship bracelets! 'Cause we match and stuff! See? I have a starfish and you have goldfish!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leviathan simply couldn't stop the loud amazed sound that escaped him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"WOOOOOOOAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! You're such a boss! Like final boss status! Ah, but not in a bad way! I mean- GAH!" The poor man's cheeks were absolutely crimson. Had he really said all of that out loud? So cringe...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurellia giggled softly, seemingly unaware of his embarrassment. "I know what you mean. I'm just glad you like it!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leviathan's face twisted in a strange, almost conflicted expression. Time to recover and clear his name! "I never said I liked it. Honestly! What a normie move! You really thought I'd like something like this?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman across from him frowned, crossing her arms. She knew he was just putting up his dumb 'Otaku can’t like basic things' front. She reached for his wrist, a false pout on her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well then give it back. I didn't buy it so you could be an ass about it. If you don't like it you won't wear it. I know you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi's eyes flew open wide with shock. He brought his wrist to his chest and clutched it as if the bracelet on his wrist would cure every insecurity he had. <em> It just might. </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurellia nearly blew her cover at the sight alone and had to stifle a smile. She knew he was faking! His quick reply told her everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah! No! I'm sorry! Don't take it back! Please!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She giggled at him and gently bopped him on the head. "Then don't be mean, you goof! Just enjoy it for what it is. A small token of our best friend-ness."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leviathan smiled. Best friends. They were best friends…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes followed Aurellia as she walked over and flopped down on the large sitting cushion in the middle of his floor. Taking her glitch in hand and looking at him expectantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"C'mon! We've got dailies to clear! Then I wanna kick your ass in Crush."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Best friends….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Oh no. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt that stupid pang in his heart. The same one he felt when they released personalized Ruri-chan messages you could order. It was the most basic normie kind of feeling and he had sworn to himself to never feel that way for a 3D person ever again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's not like he of all people deserved to be loved. And clearly Aurellia only saw him as a friend so there's no way she'd ever feel the same. It's not like he could just pick a box and then suddenly get a little intimacy up notification. Life was so much more difficult and complicated than a dating sim. He loathed the thought that he could actually be in-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hellooooo! Earth to Leviathan! I'm gonna dust you at this point! Get your butt over here! I need poison apples and your island has them. And I crafted that haunted bookshelf you wanted."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she caught the spaced out look on his face she sat up on her knees and waved at him very slowly and gently. "You ok?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snapping out of his daze and seeing Aurellia's expectant gaze he smiled at her. "Yeah…. Yeah. I'm just getting used to having two best friends now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurellia giggled and returned to her spot. "Well okay then. Take your time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shook his head quickly taking a seat next to her. "Nah. I'm ready to show you who's boss."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurellia snorted in response. "Whatever."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As his own glitch booted up, Levi snuck a lingering gaze at her face. The way her glasses were perched on her nose and the single small braid she always kept in her hair were both illuminated by the soft glow of Henry's tank lights. Her aquamarine hair made it look like she almost belonged in his room among all of the other ocean themed items. Had she always been so pretty? Cute certainly, but he never really saw her as...pretty. That meant he had to see her as a girl and that meant he had the potential to develop feelings. Levi was no fool. He knew how this worked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He silently forced his eyes to look at the loading screen of his game, letting out a quiet sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was doomed from the start wasn't he?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>